marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Southpaw
Southpaw is the first Quest in the third Chapter of the Story Event Brawl in the Battlerealm. It is succeeded by Title bout. Battles Beginner= |-|Normal= |-|Heroic= |-|Master= |-|Uncollected= Quotes *''Iron Man (Infinity War): We're out of bodies for the meat grinder, Cap. I'm going there myself to see if I can do any damage. F.R.I.D.A.Y., if I fail, tell Happy he can have the red corvette. But If he scratches it, I'll repulsor his butt from the grave.'' *''F.R.I.D.A.Y.: **Got it, Boss. I'll stock up on some carnauba wax.**'' *''Captain America (Infinity War): All our main contenders are defeated, Collector. Any brilliant ideas?'' *''The Collector: No need, Captain Rogers. He's here.'' *''Daredevil (Classic): Who's here?'' *''Ægon: Well met, my brother gladiators.'' *''The Collector: May I introduce... Ægon.'' —Upon starting the Quest ---- *''Iron Man (Infinity War): We recruited guys that can punch moons out of orbit and split atoms with a karate chop, and he comes out with a one-armed guy?'' *''Winter Soldier: Hey, what's wrong with that?'' *''Iron Man (Infinity War): No offense to "old-timecus", but even Bucky here got himself a spiffy Vibranium limb. I'm sure you were good in your time, but this is not Sparta, okay? You might get hurt.'' *''Ægon: I have no wish to fight, brother. I came here to heal.'' *''Iron Man (Infinity War): Okay then. I'll give you the number of my naturopath.'' *''Captain America (Infinity War): We should give him a chance, Tony'' —During the Quest ---- *''Captain America (Infinity War): I've been around soldiers like him before. People who've lost much to war... They come back to society and their only wish is to leave the past behind. But they can't, because the war comes home with them. How long have you been here in the Battlerealm, Ægon?'' *''Ægon: I was born and raised here.'' *''The Collector: There have been many contests of champions, Captain. For millions of years. Ægon here is the winner of the very first one. And as you can see, it didn't go well for him.'' *''Daredevil (Classic): How's that possible?'' *''The Collector: Ægon is a cautionary tale, Captain. He's us, if we don't stop the endless cycle of violence and war.'' —During the Quest ---- *''The Collector: Ægon has not fought for millennia, since he won the first contest of champions. He is unaccustomed to the arena. In time his body will remember. But his mind... His mind is the key to his true power.'' *''Ægon: The belt. It kept me alive for all this time.'' *''The Collector: The cosmic belt you won as prize for winning the contest is forged from isosphere... The very first isosphere, in fact. A star made of ISO-8, and connected to the power primordial. It grants the user an enormous amount of power. It's bound to your very soul. You are a warrior, and will instinctively use it for offence. But with proper coaching, truly unlimited potential can be unlocked.'' *''Daredevil (Classic): Enough talk. We need to get him in shape before The Champion arrives.'' —Before fighting Ægon (Boss) Rewards Beginner= * * - Exploration= *x2 Tier 2 Skill ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Normal= * * - Exploration= *x3 Tier 2 Skill ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Heroic= * * - Exploration= *x3 Tier 3 Skill ISO-8 * * * }} |-|Master= |-|Uncollected= Navigation